My Old Friend
by JessieE224
Summary: The story of Tenzin and Lin after the fall of Zaheer. Rated M for later chapters. Read and comment what you think! (May or may not change the title)
1. Chapter 1

My first ever attempt at writing anything for Fanfiction. Linzin is my OTP and you gotta deal with it! So here it is...Chapter 1. I may or may not continue it based on what's in the comments. So let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 1

As soon as she saw him climbing down from Oogie, her heart fluttered, knowing that he was still alive. She ran to him, knowing that he was hurt badly, and helped to prop him up with his hand resting on her shoulder. She locked eyes with him immediately, placing a hand on his chest, hardly giving her actions any thought. The others talked about their escape as Lin focused her eyes on Tenzin's bruises. She bit her lip slightly, thinking of what a gruesome battle it must have been. Tenzin looked down at her and she met his eyes with a worried expression. "Are you alright?" She whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

He smiled weakly at her concern. "I'll be fine, Lin." He replied.

* * *

That was earlier today. Now Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, and Korra were being nursed back to health with the help of the greatest healer in the world, Katara. Tonraq, Mako, Bolin, and the others who had fought, had their minor wounds treated by other healers.

Lin had some major scrapes and gashes on her legs and arms from the blow P'li caused, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She worried about Tenzin. He was in extreme critical condition after literally having the air knocked out of him. Lin left her small room in the healing hut, and walked to the room where Tenzin was being taken care of. She lifted the animal hide door and entered quietly, seeing Katara leaned over his sleeping body. Katara moved her hands gently over his bruises and desperately tried to heal him. She looked up to see Lin, and smiled. Lin walked closer to her and whispered, careful not to wake Tenzin. "How is he?"

Katara grinned at her concern. Even though they had broken up more than 14 years ago, she knew Lin still cared deeply for her son.

"He's going to be just fine. Two more weeks of healing sessions and he should be back to normal." Lin smiled weakly and sat in the chair opposite of Katara, and watched her glowing hands seal up cuts and cool the bruises covering his skin.

Katara stopped suddenly and stood up straight. "I need to get more healing water from outside. Do you mind staying here and watching him while I'm gone? I'll only be 10 minutes."

Lin nodded, smiling at the old woman. Katara left, letting the animal pelt close behind her. Tenzin sighed in his sleep, as Lin watched his chest rise and fall. She studied his blue arrow tattoos, which were now covered in an array of scratches. Slowly she reached up and touched his shoulder, tracing the blue ink down his arm. She remembers the day he got the tattoos...

* * *

He had just turned 18. She was 17. She had been with him through it and had even agreed to get one with him. And even though both of them knew her's wouldn't be nearly as long and painful as his, they wanted to at least share the moment together. They both laid on their stomachs and awaited the tattoo artists. Tenzin suggested that she get one on her lower back, for no particular reason. But Lin figured it would be best, not needing anyone else at the academy to see the permanent marking showing on either her shoulder or neck. The pattern was simple, though she had requested it not too girly. The black ink swirled into beautiful wavelike shapes on the outer edges and formed into a small heart in the center.

As the needles began to puncture the skin, Lin grabbed Tenzin's hand and squeezed it tightly, as they held their breath and groaned until the ordeal was over. Lin had stayed on her back continuing to squeeze his hand even after her's was finished, as she watched him receive his. Two hours passed and they had finally finished.

Their skin burned red for a while as their pain was eased by, once again, Katara's healing ability. She remembered how much different Tenzin had looked with his arrows. But Lin believed they only made him look more attractive. She never told him that of course.

* * *

Lin grinned at the memory, as she continued to follow the arrow down his arm. She thanked the Spirits that she was alone in the hut. She didn't know what she would do if anyone caught her in this situation. Especially one of his chatty children. Her hand reached his, and she rubbed over his knuckles, feeling his veins raise up through his tough skin. Suddenly his hand moved and she jumped a bit, as his fingers curled into hers. He held her hand in his and sighed deeply again. She laughed silently, as a tear unexpectedly fell from her eye. She quickly wiped it away.

Tenzin inhaled and his eyes peeked open, meeting Lin's gaze. He smiled up at her. Lin leaned over him a bit more and grinned.

"Hi, Lin." He whispered.

Lin giggled quietly, "Hi."

They were silent, as Lin put a hand on his chest. She was a bit unaware at the moment that he was shirtless, but he didn't seem to notice.

"You really scared me today, Tenzin. I thought you were gone." Lin whispered, touching his face gently. "I was scared too." He admitted quietly, reaching up to touch her other hand resting on his cheek.

Lin couldn't help but let a tear roll down her jaw, as he stroked her hand.

"It's alright, I'm okay now." He reassured her, reaching his hand up to her face and wiping the tear away.

"You don't think I was worrying about you too? You've already sacrificed yourself for others so many other times."

Lin smiled and gently grasped his hand.

"I heard you did it for your sister today." Tenzin said quietly.

Lin nodded, "Yeah," she huffed, "I have the bruise to prove it." She lifted her tank top a bit and revealed the large purple gash in her side. Tenzin grimaced, even though his injuries were much worse.

Tenzin looked up at her and shook his head, with a slight smirk. "You really need to stop doing that."

Lin sighed, raising her eyebrow slightly. "You know I won't." She replied.

Tenzin's smile grew, as he reached up and put his hand in her hair. He had longed to feel her thick locks wrapped around his fingers for so many years. Lin used to love when he'd play with her hair. She sighed gently, placing her hand on his chest again, leaning closer to him.

Tenzin began to pull her face closer to his, Lin leaning in even closer, her heart beating out of her chest. They were so close, as Tenzin shut his eyes, she did the same. She could feel his hot breath on her lips and she prepared herself.

Their eyes opened at the last second, and Tenzin pushed her slightly away removing his hand from her hair. Lin pulled back, taking her hand from his chest.

"I'm sorry... I can't." He breathed, looking away from her.

"It's okay. I don't know what came over me." Lin grew hot and glanced up and down at him.

After a moment of silence, Katara thankfully entered the tent with the healing water. "Oh, good, you're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked Tenzin.

"I'm fine, Mom."

Katara pushed up her sleeves and got ready to do another healing session.

Lin cleared her throat. "Well, I should go." She had forgotten that her and Tenzin were still holding hands. Lin quickly got out of his grasp, hoping Katara hadn't seen.

"Are you sure? I was going to make some stewed sea prunes."

"No, thank you, Katara, but I need to head home. I've been away from the station for too long, they probably think I've retired." She stood.

Katara nodded her head, and bid her goodbye. She walked to where her metal bending uniform was laying in the corner, and bent it on her body. Tenzin watched her. Lin walked to the door and looked back at Tenzin. "Get well soon, Airhead." She smiled. Her actual genuine smile that he had missed so much, and she closed the door behind her.

Katara grinned down at her son. "You know she still loves you, right?"

"Mother, please." Tenzin glared at her.

"Okay! But you can't lie to me, and say that you don't still have feelings for her. I saw the way you two looked at each other."

Tenzin sighed.

"Believe me, Tenzin, I love Pema. And I know you do too, but there's some part of you that refuses to let go of Lin. And that's okay. She's a beautiful girl, well, woman. But your relationship with Pema shouldn't get in the way of your friendship with Lin."

Tenzin closed his eyes, sighing again. It was more than just a friendship thing.


	2. Chapter 2

FINALLY UPDATED! I'm soooo sorry to anyone that has been waiting this long for the continuation of this fic. Please comment what you think in the reviews, and don't be afraid to give me writing advice. I'm new at this and I probably need it. ? Hope you enjoy!

—

Tenzin closed his eyes, sighing again. It was more than just a matter of friendship. Tenzin had wanted to hold Lin in his arms again for several years. He wanted to feel her body against his. Skin to skin. He wanted to see her body exposed to him. It was a terrible thing to think about.

But when they touched...

It had felt like electric.

Tenzin laid back and allowed his mother to continue healing him. All of this much needed bed rest would give him time to meditate on these things. To meditate on Lin.

—

Light snow fell on the steeples of the air temples and coated the grass in a thin blanket of white. It very rarely snowed in Republic City, but it had been colder than usual this winter.

Lin looked outside her bedroom window and scoffed, seeing the flakes fall from the clouded skies. "Damn cold."

She rose out of bed and stretched. It was finally a day off for her, and she had slept in for the first time in months. She had been reluctant at first, but her other officers had insisted. She had been feeling kind of achy lately anyway.

Lin removed her shirt and pajama pants, and put on her white tank top and black sweatpants. She walked to the kitchen and put some water on the stove to make tea. She sat at her small table and picked up the paper.

_Avatar Korra Sent To Recover in the Southern Water Tribe_

A swift knock on Lin's door, broke her out of her thoughts, and she reluctantly went to answer it. She opened the door and raised her eyebrow when she saw who it was.

"Hope you haven't eaten yet." Tenzin smiled holding takeout bags. "What's this all about?" Lin asked.

"Nothing, I just thought we could, you know, hang out."

"Tenzin. It's 9:30 in the morning. I just woke up," she stared at him amusingly, "And don't ever say 'hang out' like that again."

Tenzin smiled and held up the bag. "Well?"

Lin raised her eyebrow again, shaking her head, and stood aside the door. "Come on, Airhead. You're letting all the cold in."

Tenzin walked inside and Lin closed the door behind them. He hung his robe on the coat rack and walked to her kitchen table. "You want some tea? I was just making some for myself."

"Sure I'll have a cup." Tenzin replied pulling the food from the bag.

He set her food on the opposite side of the table, and took a seat. Lin joined him and handed him his tea. Their hands brushed lightly as Tenzin put his hand over hers to take the cup. They both felt the spark again and paused for a moment. Lin cleared her throat, "Careful it's hot."

'Not as hot as you are.' Tenzin mentally slapped himself for even thinking that.

They ate mostly in silence. Making small talk, about the food, about the regular police duties, and about the avatar of course.

"Did you see the snow this morning?"

Lin groaned. "Unfortunately."

"Why do you say that?"

"The cold just...depresses me."

Tenzin laughed. "You're definitely not the same girl who used to wake me up at 2 in the morning just to tell me that it was snowing."

Lin rolled her eyes at him. "Well, things have changed since then."

"You used to love the snow." Tenzin took a sip of his tea.

"Yeah, and you _used t_o love me, so...?"

She glanced away from Tenzin's astonished expression, and drank a sip of her tea. "Like I said, things have changed."

Tenzin paused at her reply. "Lin, I never said that...I didn't _love yo_u."

"Oh you didn't? I thought you made it pretty clear when you went off and married a younger woman and had four children with her. Sorry for being mistaken."

Tenzin sighed. "You know why I had to do that."

There was a silence.

Lin sighed, leaning her head back, to stare at the ceiling, then turned back to face him.

"You want to know something?"

Tenzin furrowed his brows. "What?"

Lin looked down, biting her lip slightly. "I used to dream of having kids with you."

Tenzin stared at her, eyebrows raised, as she continued.

"The reason I lied then...about not wanting children, was because with my mom retiring, my sister having been sent away..." Tenzin's eyes were focused on her. "It was all up to me. I was expected to become Chief of Police. Right then and there. I didn't really have much of a choice. I wanted to do what would make my mom proud. When I made my decision, I knew that I wouldn't have time for a family. But you..."

She finally looked up at him. "You were the last airbender. And you _needed _a family."

Tenzin put his hand on hers and, surprisingly, she didn't pull away.

"Lin, why didn't you just tell me? Maybe we could have—"

"It doesn't make a difference, Tenzin. We both chose our own paths..." She took her hand away from his. "And this is where we are now."

Lin smiled. "Even after we did break up, I still used to imagine us growing old together, me waking up beside you every morning, us reading the paper together... Hoping that somehow, we'd get back together." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Sounds pretty ridiculous now, doesn't it?"

Tenzin reached his arm across the table and lifted her chin with his hand, so their eyes met.

"No."

Without warning, he leaned in and kissed her, delicately brushing his lips over hers. Lin hummed quietly, as she closed her eyes and faded into his kiss. It lasted only a couple seconds, until they pulled away.

"Tenzin." She whispered when their eyes opened.

"Uh...oh, spirits, Lin, I'm sor—"

Lin put the tips of her fingers over his mouth, silencing him.

"Can we...do that again?" She whispered intriguingly.

Tenzin stared at her, wide eyed, placing his hand on the side of her face, as he rubbed his thumb across her scars. They leaned in again, this time for much longer, as they got used to each other's feel again.

Lin's lips were incredibly soft, just as he had remembered them. Tenzin's rough beard tickled her face, and she smiled at its familiar feel, continuing to give him those long awaited kisses. Tenzin returned her actions with equal passion until they were left breathless.

They pulled apart, neither of them wanting to open their eyes, to see the other. But when they did, they began to see one another in a completely different way again. Lin looked radiant in her natural form, and the tank top she was wearing began to look equivalent to something as beautiful as a party gown, and as sexy as wearing nothing but a lace brassiere. (Tenzin tried hard not to think of that though.)

Tenzin looked incredibly handsome, when his features began to show through his acolyte clothing. Lin imagined his perfect abdomen muscles hidden beneath his shirt, and she wanted nothing less in that moment than to just rip his clothes off.

They both stared in silence, not believing in what had just occurred between them.

"Your heart is beating so fast." Lin whispered, being able to feel the loud thumps with her seismic sense.

Tenzin cleared his throat and stood up slowly. "I should go."

Lin looked up at him with sad eyes, then stood up as well. "Yes..." She sighed inwardly, "I'll walk you out."

They walked quietly to her door, neither of them uttering a word. Tenzin opened the door and looked back at Lin. "Goodbye." He said quietly.

She whispered, "Goodbye."

He walked outside and closed the door behind him, without another word.

Lin stood alone in her house as a tear ran down her face.


End file.
